


Happiness and Love

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cause I Said So, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a Lightwood, Magnus is mum, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Original Child Characters, Original Lightwood-Bane children, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: A night in the Lightwood Family home





	Happiness and Love

**Author's Note:**

> ignore but if you liked it then leave me a comment, they make me happy

A wail sounded through the quiet home. In the master bedroom, one of the occupants stirred in the bed, groaning. They sat up, rubbing their eyes and grabbing the light purple robe on the dresser next to the bed. They turned to see the other occupant snoring away, stifling their laughs and turning to exit the room.

Going down the hall, they pushed open the door and made their way to the pristine white crib. The source of the cries. Magnus Lightwood looked over the edge to see his two-month-old son flailing about in his crib. Magnus smiled and shushed his newborn, picking him up and placing him against his chest and making his way to the rocking chair in the corner.

“What’s the matter, my little prince?”

Two-month-old Daniel turned his head to his mother’s chest and whined. Magnus chuckled and adjusted his son to remove his robe from his chest. He gently shushed the baby when he began to whimper and placed the boy back to his chest. Daniel quickly latched on and began to eat. Magnus patted his bottom and rocked in the chair thinking about his life.

If someone had told him 20 years ago, in the middle of Uprising, that he would be married to Maryse and Robert Lightwood’s oldest son and been pregnant with their grandchild. He probably would’ve killed them on the spot. He thought about all the things that he has experienced in his long life.

The hurt and betrayal, the scary and happy, the love and relaxation. Everything in his life has lead him to this wonderful life that he now gets to live. He relaxed slightly when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him and the infant.

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

Magnus chuckled. His husband was still half-asleep. He found it adorably endearing whenever his husband sought him out. Magnus moved the end that wasn’t cradling their infant son and moved it to his husband’s nest of a hair. Alec hummed as he felt the Warlock’s fingers massaging his scalp. He blinked open his tired hazel eyes and stared down at their infant son.

“Did he wake you for a feeding?”

Magnus hummed and looked down at their son.

“I still can’t believe that we have two amazing, beautiful boys”

Alec smiled and kissed the side of Magnus’ head.

“I still can’t believe that I’m married to someone as amazing and beautiful to give me those boys”

Alec leaned down in front of Magnus and kissed his stomach, causing the Warlock to giggle.

“Alexander, what’re you doing? There isn’t a baby in there you know”

Alec grinned and kissed the stomach again.

“I’m just praising the wonderful place that bore and carried my beautiful children”

Magnus coughed and looked to the side, avoiding Alec’s knowing smirk to the flush rising in his face. Alec stifled his yawn and looked at his beautiful husband.

“Do you want the boys to sleep with us?”

“Yeah. Could you grab Damian? Daniel and I will meet you in the room.”

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus on the forehead. Magnus stood up and held Daniel close to his chest and carefully made his way back to the room. He grabbed the bassinet from the corner of their room and placed it near his side of the bed. He gently laid Daniel down in the crib and tucked the infant in. He looked up and saw his husband carrying their firstborn son into the room. His adorable face tucked into the runed neck. Alec carefully slid onto the bed from his side and placed 5-year-old Damian onto the bed, in between his parents.

The couple laid down and looked at each other. They kissed each other passionately before laying down once more, their sons in their room, enjoying this feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> also ignore the title


End file.
